The Real Reasons
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Troy finds comfort in Sharpay after finding out Gabriella cheated on him, but she's curious why he's not mad. Will he reveal the real reason he's happy for it to be over. Troypay oneshot.


'The real reasons'

--

Sharpay felt water drip down her spine as she ran her hands throught her long blonde hair. She took a deep breathe taking in the heat of the shower before turning the fosit off. She stepped out of teh shower and wrapped a towl around her slim body. She ran her hand over the mirror to get some of the steam off, only leaving water marks against the glass. She stepped out of the bathroom with her towl firmly tied around her. As she stepped into her large room she noticed she had forgotten to shut the window. She walked over and was about to shut it when a head pooped up in the window making her jump and scream at the same time. She calmed down once she saw who it was.

"Jesus Troy!" She yelled at the blue eyes boy currently sitting in the tree outside her window.

"Sorry Shar. I seriously didn't mean to scare you. I just really needed to talk to you." Troy said, climbing in throught the window.

"What about?" She asked sitting on her bed, running her hands through her hair.

"I think you know what." He said, giving her a knowing look.

She sighed loudly and flopped back on the bed. "Not again." She said, almost whining.

"Yup." Troy said, leaning back in the chair next to her bed.

"Didn't you two just break up like, two weeks ago?" She asked, looking over to him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So in a few days you'll realise you love each other and can't live without each other and get back together."

"Not this time." He said, looking down.

"Why? What happened this time that was so much more dofferent than every other time you two have broken up?" She asked, laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She wasn't uncomfotable about the fact that she was in a towl. Troy had been her best friend since kindergarten, so they weren't shy about things. The only thing that really bothered her was that he always talked to her when he was having a problem with his girlfriend. Not that she didn't like her, they were pretty good friends. It was just that their realtionship was also pretty rocky, and they broke up alot. They both would turn to her for advice, and she was about to run out of it.

"Gabriella cheated on me." He sighed. Sharpay sat up and looked at him, with guilt in her eyes.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said gently.

"Nah, it's okay." He shrugged.

"Well...who with?" She asked, almost afraid to.

"Ryan." He breathed out.

"Oh." She sat there a moment, looking at the wall in front of her. "Are you here to beat him up?" She asked, looking over to him.

Troy chuckled a little. "No, I have no plans to beat up your brother." He smiled.

"Okay then." She said, laying back down.

Troy took a moment to scan her body. She was only in a towl and her hair was wet. Troy found her extremly attrative right now. He always had though. Of course Sharpay was his beast friend, and he wouldn't jepordize that. But a lot of the time he was with Gabriella he had secretly been pinin for Sharpay. Something that he figured never went noticed by her.

Troy snapped out of it when he eralized Sharpay was looking at him, and he really didn't want her to catch him starring at her pretty much bare body. "Acually, I'm not that mad." He said, remebering where they were at in their conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's almost a peaceful feeling knowing that we're acually over...for good." He quickly smiled to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like Gabriella, it was just that he didn't love her. Truthfull half the time he was sure he was acually in love with Sharpay. It just pained him to know that she only thought of him as a friend, or as far as he knew that was all she felt for him.

"So it's really over, huh? For good?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He whispered, getting caught up in her eyes.

"Do you want it that way?"

"Yeah...I do." He said gently. Neither of them had noticed, but Troy's chair was now alot closer to her bed than it had been a few minutes ago. He looked down and saw this and desided to just get on the bed, so he did. Sharpay scooted over some, making room for him. He layed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned toward the wall and she could feel Troy's hot breathe on her bare shoulder, making her realized she was still only in a towl. She really didn't care, she was perfectly comfortable right here,in his arms.

Sharpay sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Troy. Troy didn't mind at all. He just brought her even closer, enjoying every second of it. At this point it was almost humanly impossible to be any closer.

"Shar.." He began in a whisper. "Can I tell you something?" He asked, hislips brushing her shoulder every time his lips moved. Sharpay loved the feeling.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said gently, putting her hands over his arms which were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"There's another reason why I'm glad that me and Gabriella broke up." He said, once again his lips brushed against her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love someone else." He whispered.

"Who?" She asked, looking up at him so their eyes met.

"You."

--

_Okay I just desided to leave it off there cuz you can guess what happens next. This is a llittle mushy and stuff cuz when I wrote it I was listening to a bunch of Taylor Swift songs, and she can make anyone wanna write a mushy story,lol. Anyways, sorry it's so short. Tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
